Never Let You Go
by Thechillyvampirewolfassasin
Summary: "Would you believe me if I tell you that I love you so much? Actually, I'd prefer it if you won't. Why? So that I can spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I do. Just know, that I will never let go of you."
1. Can't take my eyes off you

**Hey! Here I am writing a Kakairu fanfic for the first time. Just so you know, they're my OTP, and so I'm actually trying with this one. I'm really excited about this story nonetheless...it has potential. Well that's for you to decide.**

**I'm looking at pictures while I write the chapters for this story and them plus the songs inspire me. I'll give you the link to each picture if I can find them again.**

**If you take a gander at my profile, you'll realize I'm a full-fledged procrastinator, but I do intend to finish all my stories, even if it's years later. So if I disappear for like a month, maybe it's just because I'm disappointed with where the story is going, but I'll re-appear... eventually.**

**Each chapter is going to be based off a song. So I guess this would be a songfic. I'm kind of lost myself with this kind of thing.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto yaoi and shounen-ai would roam free in the streets of Konohagakure and Sunagakure and Kumogakure and Kirigakure and Iwagakure and...**

**The song for this Chapter is 'Can't Take My Eyes off You." By Frankie Valli:**

* * *

><p><em>You're <em>_just __too __good __to __be __true.  
>Can't <em>_take __my __eyes __off __of __you.  
>You'd <em>_be __like __heaven __to __touch.  
>I <em>_wanna __hold __you __so __much.  
>At <em>_long __last __love __has __arrived.  
>And <em>_I __thank __god __I'm __alive.  
>You're <em>_just __too __good __to __be __true.  
>Can't <em>_take __my __eyes __off __of __you._

_Pardon __the __way __that __I __stare.  
>There's <em>_nothing __else __to __compare.  
>The <em>_thought __of __you __leaves __me __weak.  
>There <em>_are __no __words __left __to __speak.  
>But <em>_if __you __feel __like __I __feel.  
>Then <em>_let __me __know __that __it's __real.  
>You're <em>_just __too __good __to __be __true.  
>Can't <em>_take __my __eyes __off __of __you._

Iruka's eye twitched.

Someone was watching him.

Considering the fact that at this particular time when the mission room was filled to overflowing, with everyone and their mother turning in mission reports and getting other missions, Iruka was guaranteed that at one point or another there would be persons looking at him front time to time.

But this gaze...

His eye twitched again, and he absently thanked the person in front of him for their hard work and took a report from the next nin in line.

...It was like this person wasn't even trying to hide that they were trying to bore a hole through teacher.

And said teacher was aggravated.

And yet every time he glanced up no one would be blatantly staring at him, yet he could still feel that unrelenting gaze, like a needle being jabbed repeatedly into his forehead. But he still couldn't find the person!

He considered ripping out his hair in frustration, but that would surely garner a few odd looks from his comrades wouldn't it?

He thanked the person in front of him, even adding a small smile, but inside wishing he could find the owner and culprit of the gaze so he could glare and send him a mental note to piss off!

He sneaked a glance up as he absentmindedly took a mission report from the person in front of him.

There was Asuma, the cigar in his mouth bobbing up and down as he related something to a group of chuckling people.

Anko was closer to the corner furthest from Iruka, doing –what the hell _was_ she doing was that...Oh...oh no...That is just... _no_- Anko was doing... something.

Raidou stood in the circle around Asuma, looking relatively bored.

Kurenai was sitting on the couch, conversing with three other kunoichi about one thing or the other.

And Gai...Gai was posing, emitting sparkles and oozing green spandex, daring the indifferent Kakashi to challenge him, then proclaiming how cool he was, yet declaring he was going to beat him one day.

Iruka took sudden interest in the mission report in front of him, not noticing the Nin he took it from. Kakashi...that was the one name that could make the butterflies in his stomach start doing the tango. Iruka resisted the urge to bury his head in his hands and squeal.

"Iruka-sensei, what have we here. Are you blushing?" Genma stood in front of him, sebon firmly in mouth.

Iruka looked up; his blush disappearing abruptly, as if he had been doused with ice-cold water.

"Genma, move..." Iruka said, annoyed. His eye twitched again, not only because of the gaze that was still there but because of the presence now in front of him.

Some people had taken interest in their conversation quickly; wondering if they were finally going to get to see Iruka blow up.

"Iruka-sensei, you seemed frustrated." The oblivious man said to him.

Iruka didn't know what it was about Genma, but the man just grated on his nerves, and he was getting more and more pissed by the second.

"And you seem blind." He wanted to say, but swallowed his frustration and replied sighing, "Ano, Genma-san, just tired."

Genma grinned, "Don't worry, Iruka-sensei, all you need is some rest and you'll be good as new."

Iruka nodded and smiled, appearing to take what he was saying into careful consideration, when really he was plotting the jounin's slow, painful, torturous death.

"Genma-san, My Ever Youthful Companion, It Seems You Are Disturbing the Utmost Youthful Teacher of the Youth, Iruka-sensei!"

Genma blinked up at Gai's sudden appearance.

Iruka squinted at the man who made the lights brighten and shimmer.

Genma looked sheepishly at Iruka, "Ahh, sorry Iruka-sensei. I guess I really am holding up the line..." he trailed off.

"I think it would be best if you left Genma-san. Thank you for your hard work."

Iruka waited until Genma was gone, "Gai that wasn't nice..." Iruka admonished.

"Ahh, But It Was Necessary Iruka-sensei! Gai affirmed. "Genma Was Taking Too Long! Also," he produced a fresh, crisp, clean, elegantly written mission report. Multi-coloured sparkles fell off the sides and littered Iruka's desk, "While I Was Here I Thought I Should Give This to You."

Iruka sighed and chuckled a bit, "Thank you for your hard work Gai-san."

Iruka spared a glance up.

The mission room crowd had dwindled as it got later, and he only had two more persons to deal with and then his shift was over.

Other than them, there was only Kakashi, a kunoichi, Genma and five more nin.

He spared a glance up and instantly looked back down to report in his hands.

Kakashi was talking to the kunoichi, a dark-haired kunoichi, whose hair flowed in long, soft curls down to her hips. She had her curves in all the right places and had one hand perched on her hip as she leaned against the same wall Kakashi was lazily slouching against, right next to the door. She was smiling at whatever the taller jounin was saying and Iruka watched him give her his famous one-eyed smile.

He felt his guts twist like knotted wires.

He was an idiot, he realized. Of course Kakashi wouldn't be gay. He was so heterosexual that he read porn in public.

The pervert.

He chanced another glance, as he looked up at the last shinobi in front of him at that moment, and discovered that Kakashi was looking straight at him. The dark charcoal eye was looking at him the way he would have look at any normal person whom he would glance at, but in that instant Iruka felt his heart warm and his skin tingle.

But now as Iruka smiled tenderly at the exhausted looking shinobi in front of him, he felt the kunoichi's gaze on him. So, just as he thanked the man for his work, he had also glanced at her for a split second, but her gaze felt like an ice-cold slap to the face.

He looked down as quick as he could and gathered up his scrolls and the papers he had to mark for Monday.

His plan was to slip past them and out the door, and get home as fast as he could to a soft, warm bed and sleep off the past week.

His plan was foiled when Kakashi looked straight at him and smiled, saying, "Iruka-sensei, wait for a second."

Iruka would've have protested adamantly at the fact that his knees did _not_feel weak. To his last dying breath.

"A Sensei? In the mission room?" - The feeling was gone- "You're a chuunin then." She said this in such a way that Iruka felt almost ashamed of his position... Inferior, especially to these two in front of him.

He turned a fierce scarlet, "Um...yes I am..." he trailed, off at a loss for her name and also wishing he could scurry off into the night.

"Aiko-san, the Ambassador from Kumogakure." Kakashi filled in.

Iruka glanced at him in silent thanks.

"Kakashi-Sama, I told you to call me Natsumi." She almost whined, but instead pouted cutely at the constantly bored man.

Iruka was about to excuse himself politely, when Natsumi turned to him and smiled, nothing more to him than her lips stretching over her teeth, "Kakashi-Sama here," she gestured towards the slouching jounin who had whipped out his Icha-Icha- he should've gotten paid for effective advertising, the book was very striking- she looked at him, nonplussed for a moment, but turned back to Iruka shaking her head slightly, "...Was just showing me around your beautiful village."

"No doubt Kakashi-san has displayed nothing less than the best hospitality." He sent a mild glare towards the known lazy jounin.

"Maa, Iruka-sensei, you don't trust me?"

Iruka looked again at the man. He was peering over his book and looking Iruka in the eye. Whilse his voice had held a faint amusement, his eyes were questioning him, and so Iruka looked away.

"Well you look busy sensei, we wouldn't want to bother you or waste your time..." Aiko-san looked apologetic.

Iruka smiled at the subtle dismissing. "Of course... Good night Aiko-san, Kakashi-sensei." he nodded his head to each.

Time to go home.

"See you tomorrow Iruka-sensei." Kakashi pulled his one-eyed smile and Iruka felt his heart lurch. He gave a small smile to the man, and walked out of the mission room.

* * *

><p>Iruka walked home silently, somber, sullen...<p>

He'd always known he didn't have a chance with Kakashi. Who exactly did he think he was?

He looked down, gripping the scrolls and papers tighter to his chest.

Oh yeah... a chuunin.

But he couldn't help it that when he saw Kakashi, his knees weakened just the slightest bit.

And then, there was the fact that the jounin hated him for some unfathomable reason. Not enough to be direct about it, but enough to make Iruka keep his distance.

He sighed; it was hopeless to think about. It was late and the week had been tiring, a bunch of those hectic days you thought you could manage and didn't feel drained by...until you relaxed.

He yawned at the thought of his bed, and at the sight of his house he felt lethargy soaking into his bones.

He unlocked the door and dumped his load in the living room.

And then made his way directly to his bedroom, not even bothering to turn on the lights.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that, the first chapter of Never Let You Go. I have hope in this one...again...for you to decide. But do tell me. <strong>

**I exercised yesterday; some moves called Hindu squats...Never do them. I can't move and this is not me being dramatic. My legs gave out some while ago and I collapsed. Tragic...**

**But...anyways, tell me your thoughts. If you want to just rant, feel free. Reviews make me feel better all the time. They don't have to be good. I just want to see what you think of the story. I know this chapter was short, but I would have spoilt it had I gone on any longer.**

**And I'm not at all certain if I'll be updating before Christmas again.**

**So from now... MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU! :D HAPPY KWANZAA! HAPPY HANUKKAH! Peace and good tidings of joy to all...**

**Temporarily paralyzed.**

**-Werepire.**


	2. When I see you

**It has come to my attention that this will be a very short story; about eleven to twelve chapters.**

**I beat down the other plot bunnies to focus on this chapter. And honestly, since the family house was crowded with people and I could barely get a moment alone, and going to the doctors with my grandmother and stuff. I have to wait until everything, before actually starting to type up this chapter. Then school started and I already have assignments and a project to be doing...Life is crap.**

**And then a friend of my was in a car accident and she broke both her legs and had brain trauma...god...I'm trying to get my mind off half the stuff going on right now.**

**Warning: This story is yaoi...that means guys will be doing relationship-like things with other guys. Gay persons and such. If this upsets you, you despise gays, or you are a person who has always been squeamish about such stuff. Then you should seriously turn back right now...Otherwise...if you're curious and wanna try it out. I'm not objecting...join the club.**

**Disclaimer: I wish Naruto was mine...I really do. I've had fantasies about me being the owner of the awesomeness that is Naruto...But alas. Darn you Kishimoto! T.T**

Also: Flaying is the removal of the skin from the body using a very sharp knife. Just so you know.

**Song for this chapter is "When I See You." By Fantasia.**

_I put your picture on my mirror  
>Start to blush when somebody says your name<br>In my stomach there's a pain  
>See you walkin' my direction, I go the other way<br>I start to stutter when I speak  
>Try to stand, but my knees go weak<br>What's happenin' to me?  
>In the dark can you tell me what it means?<em>

_I lay my head on my pillow  
>Starrin' out the window<br>Wish on a star for a sign  
>The reason why<em>

_You're always on my mind  
>When you come around I get shy<br>When I see you  
>When I see you<br>Never know when you might walk by  
>So I gotta be right on time<br>When I see you_

_When I see you  
><em>

Iruka woke up with drool on his face.

Why was it that when he woke up drooling he felt more relaxed than any other night?

He sighed, because he didn't understand the oddities of the universe, decided to leave it be and snuggled into the soft pillow, pulling the sheets more firmly over his shoulders.

The temptation of dreamland seemed wonderful on a morning like this, but he opened one eye and looked at the alarm clock which sat beside his bed nonetheless.

It was just eleven twelve.

Much too early for a Saturday.

He yawned loudly...defeated.

He knew he could never go back to sleep now. Once he woke up and the sun had risen in the sky, he could never seem to get back to the wonders of dreamland. It was really tiresome; the fact that he could be warm and comfortable in his bed but never actually get back to sleeping and enjoy the luxury of snoozing away his morning.

He blamed it on the gods that had it out for him.

They just didn't know how to take a joke.

He paused in his contemplation and looked down.

Apparently he had somehow discarded his flak jacket but the rest of his regular uniform which he was too lazy to attempt to remove was still there.

He lagged back down into the bed, snuggling the pillows to breathe in their fresh morning scent-

He needed to make a trip to the laundry mat today.

But first...a bath!

He spent quite a while in the bath, relaxing and soaking in the wonders of warm water and herbal essence after the stress of a long week.

Being a teacher wasn't so bad, he thought. Sure he got the out of ordinary troublemakers quite often, namely Konohamaru and Naruto, and although some days he felt like ripping his hair out, or just going into a corner to sob, or deciding if it would be easier if he became a missing-nin instead of going on with the anguish...

Maybe teaching was originally a torture method, used to slowly turn a person insane; drive them sporadically mad until their brains slowly withered away with the intensely slow agony and torment of facing juvenile demons on a daily basis. Torture that was equivalent to flaying until the person died.

He paused at the dramatics.

...He really needed to take a break from Naruto he thought, and got out of the bath.

He quickly decided on wearing civilian clothing, he had nothing to do for the day –except laundry- and would rather enjoy the looseness of something other than his uniform, and he wanted to take Naruto out to lunch later, well most likely dinner.

And he didn't let his hair out, one too many times he had people that he knew cooing that he looked just too cute with his hair down.

If they weren't ninja, he'd smack them.

So caught up with the irritating thought of cooing kunoichi, Iruka almost jumped when his door bell rang.

'Who on earth could that be?' was his thought as he went down the stairs and towards the door.

Before he even got a chance to say a single word, Iruka found the air gushing out of him as he was glomped and tackled to the ground.

"Iruka-senseeeiiiiii!" A large orange blob that had latched on to his middle exclaimed.

The stunned man leaned on his elbows as he inspected the blond head that was nuzzling him.

"Naruto?"

The brightest blue eyes shone up at him as Naruto grinned at his former teacher.

Iruka merely stared at the boy latched onto his stomach, "Naruto what are you doing here? Don't you have a mission to do?"

"Kakashi-sensei had a different mission to do Iruka-sensei."

Iruka looked up at the soft voice and noticed Sasuke and Sakura at the door way.

"Hai Iruka-sensei! Kaka-sensei had to leave quickly. We actually finished our mission early!" Naruto looked eerily happy at that statement, forgetting the fact that he was crushing Iruka's lungs.

Sasuke, ever thoughtful, noticed this, "Dobe, your suffocating Iruka-sensei. Get off him."

Naruto's face fell at the thought, then the second he realized who was talking; he was off the older man, who exclaimed thankfully, and narrowing his eyes at Sasuke.

"Don't tell me what to do teme!" he shouted glaring daggers at the raven-haired individual, "I'll kick your ass!"

"Baka!" Sakura exclaimed, bonking Naruto on the head, and then looking sweetly at Sasuke as if expecting a word of thanks.

"Tch." Sasuke ignored her in favor of watching Iruka pick himself up off the ground

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto whined, slightly prodding the spot where Sakura had made her fist known.

Iruka sighed and looked at all three.

"Why did you come here then? I thought you'd take the opportunity to paint the town red while Kakashi-sensei's away."

He regretted saying that as soon as Naruto got a contemplative look.

"We're enjoying the freedom Iruka-sensei, but Naruto suggested that we go to lunch and decided to bring you since we haven't seen you in a while sensei."

Iruka blushed, "Oh, that's quite alright Sakura; you should all go and have fun..."

"You should come Iruka-sensei." Sasuke spoke up, and Iruka, thoroughly flattered that the stoic Uchiha had actually said something about the offer, made him stutter out a surprised 'okay.'

"Just let me get my hair tie."

...**...**

"See I told you I could eat ten bowls of ramen!"

"All you succeeded in doing was draining Iruka-sensei's pockets."

"Don't hate teme."

"Hate? Who said anything about hate? I was thinking, just push you off a cliff and be done with it. I don't have time to hate you."

Sasuke was dutifully ignoring Sakura, Sakura was ignoring everyone else but Sasuke, and Naruto wasn't ignoring anyone, merely focused on Sasuke for the moment until his next bowl of ramen arrived.

Iruka was contemplating the fact that ramen wasn't exactly a good breakfast food. Then he looked down at his bowl and just couldn't resist the wonder that was pork ramen.

He chewed and watched the trio as they argued all around.

Suddenly Sakura went, "Oh!"

All males stopped to look at her.

"What?"

"I almost forgot." She said, and pulled something out of her pouch and gave it to Iruka.

It was a picture, one with the entire team seven. There was Sakura in the middle, smiling sweetly at the camera. Sasuke was to the right of her, scowling and looking as if he didn't care if the sky fell down on the earth at that moment. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke, looking as if he'd be more than happy if the sky fell down on Sasuke at that moment. And then there was Kakashi, ruffling the boys' hair and no doubt grinning just as sweetly as Sakura with his one-eyed smile.

"It's for you Iruka-sensei." Sakura smiled, "We wanted you to have it to remember us by when we're gone away on missions for too long."

Iruka looked up at her, taking his eyes off the image of Kakashi's covered face. He turned red and looked away for a quick second.

"Thank you Sakura. I'll cherish it."

Naruto grinned full force, sparkling teeth like Gai-san and everything, even Sasuke's mouth turned upwards for a few seconds.

Speaking of Gai-san...

"Yosh! My Eternal Rival!" He burst into the ramen stand, and looked around, expecting Kakashi to be there still calmly eating his ramen...and was severely disappointed to find the stand lacking of one eternal rival.

Then he spotted Iruka and strode over.

"Sensei," he exclaimed, "You Have Not Happened To See My Eternal Rival Have You?"

"I believe he is on a mission Gai-san."

"Aha!" then he looked at Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura, "Oho! And You Are Taking Care of His Begotten Children For Today!"

"They aren't begotten Ga-"

"What youthful dedication!" he exclaimed, his eyes watering.

"Gai-san, please-"

"If only my eternal rival would have such dedication!"

"Gai-"

'But farewell nonetheless Iruka-sensei! For Now, With the Absence of My Eternal Rival I Shall Run Around the village 500 Times! Come Lee!"

He looked over to the mini version of himself who was ogling Sakura.

"Hai!" Lee exclaimed instantly, and tried to bid farewell to Sakura with a kiss.

Sakura had backed away as far as possible within those few moments.

When they left Iruka swore he could feel the earth tilt back to normal. Naruto had bounced right back from that encounter, which Iruka never had been able to do after being spoken to by Gai, and was finishing his bowl of ramen.

"Iruka-sensei..." Sakura said after a while.

"Yes?"

"Why do you hate Kakashi-sensei?"

Iruka was stunned into shock. His spoon stop halfway to his mouth and he got a sudden fluttering feeling in his stomach.

"S-Sakura! I don't- I do not...hate? Definitely not! I do not hate Kakashi-sensei. Why would you think that?" he glared adamantly at Sakura, despite her smaller size. Females had a way of bringing out the worst and best in people with a few words.

"Because you never stop to talk when Kakashi-sensei is around. You always hurry off before he even says hello."

"That doesn't mean I hate Kakashi-sensei, Sakura." He tried to convince the girl.

"But then what does it mean?" she looked at him with large doe eyes.

He swallowed uncomfortably, "It just means...that, Kakashi-sensei just catches me at all the wrong times. When I'm always in a rush I guess."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, looking at Iruka and pondering.

"Sasuke-kun?" Iruka questioned.

Sasuke looked at him for a second longer, and then turned his eyes towards Naruto who had finished his bowl and was listening to the conversation.

Now, thoroughly sated, Naruto relaxed in his seat.

"Hey, dead-last, you getting lazy? I bet you can't beat me in a sparring match."

"You challenging me teme!" Naruto got up abruptly and pointed at Sasuke, "Well I'll kick your ass! Let's go!"

In two seconds, Naruto was gone.

Sasuke though, got up more calmly. "Later Iruka-sensei." And then he was gone too.

Sakura looked at where they exited, "It was great to see you Iruka-sensei, we should do

this again sometime. I should go and make sure those two don't kill each other." She exited slower than her two teammates.

Iruka looked at the seats where they had once been and sighed. They were growing up so fast; they _had_ grown since the short time they had left the academy. Sasuke didn't look obsessed with rage and revenge and brooding as he had once been, Naruto's smile...it didn't hold that startling, distant pain that it once had and Sakura...it seemed the inner her that he had gotten a glance of once or twice was finally starting to take root, making her more determined and sure of herself. He didn't know what Kakashi was doing, but he hoped he wouldn't stop.

Thinking of the silver-haired jounin made Iruka blush. He couldn't believe Sakura had thought he hated Kakashi-sensei. Pity she didn't know that his emotions for the Copy Nin were quite the opposite.

**To be continued...**

**Sorry people. I'm cutting this chapter short. Mostly because I haven't updated in a while and I felt so guilty. I have a headache so my brain isn't functioning so well anyways. I'll pick up the next part to this chapter as soon as I can. I've already started it...sort of. It's kinda short. But you deserved something so you wouldn't think I've fled the coop. **

**Hope you enjoyed it somewhat. Review please. Make my night. I hope this chapter still has the same feel as the last. Please just tell me something. Even if it's a single "I liked it." or "I didn't like it." Every review is appreciated. Xoxo.**

**-Werepire.**


End file.
